


We rule the Hidden leaf.

by BlacMatriX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically If the average club of Weebs got their hands on Chakra and it’s power, Kakashi is a good teacher whether it be ninjas or not., Major Original Character(s), Multi, Nearly every otaku’s dream., Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacMatriX/pseuds/BlacMatriX
Summary: What if, the world of Naruto actually existed in our history. But forgotten and lost on purpose. And that the manga and show was just a documentation of this period, with made up characters of course. But the lore and clans all real. Now we give you Orion Hembeck a junior in highschool with a very close group of anime loving friends. What will entail once he found out all of these things could come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve posted on this sight, I guess. Hope you have a good read, I’m new to Naruto I guess.

“If you open up your textbooks, on page 134 you will find the second part of the mitosis and meiosis cell cycle. Please do the work in your packages and pass them over to me once your done.” The clearly underpaid teacher said, half asleep, trying to live off the traces of coffee and other caffeine rich beverages she had drank.

 

I can’t believe billions of dollars were poured into the education system, and this was what we got.

 

Robotically the front rows of the classroom obediently opened up the pages of the battered hand-me-down monstrosities called textbooks. Opening up our packages, basically thick pages of work that the teacher must have downloaded from the internet because she’s too lazy to teach us.

 

The back was the personification of a juxtaposition from the front. The kids were rowdy, talking and messing around. Many had their phones out, using whatever social media they had. And I was pretty sure someone was doing cocaine back there.

 

In the middle were people like me, nobodies, normal people who just want to leave this hell as swiftly as we can. I decided this class wasn’t worth it, and fished out my textbook. And in no way was I going to learn from that thing.

 

I opened up the textbook to the certified page, sighing as there was inscriptions and doodles that littered the page. I snorted at one of them saying words along the lines of.

 

‘See you in hell, twerp’ 

 

These were comments from the predecessors of Satan’s textbooks, and considering the sheer amount of gracious artwork and inspirational quotes dotted around the pages. These ‘learning materials’ were from at least 1987.

 

I snickered and passed that thought from my mind, I pulled out my phone and headphones. Remembering to turn down the brightness so nobody around me could see it. I didn’t want to be accused of watching ‘anime porn’, even though that time I was watching Kill la Kill and the fan service was strong that certain episode.

 

This time I wanted to catch up watching ‘Konosuba’, the Anime the school’s  Anime and Manga club were watching right now. I had missed a few club nights before and and needed to catch up before the next club gathering, after school today.

 

Oh, and by the way, I haven’t introduced myself, I am a Homo sapien of the male sex. That goes by the name of Orion Hembeck. I am 16, turning 17 in exactly a month. I’m an avid fan of anime and manga, if that wasn’t evident of the piles of merch and posters and manga and blue rays costing hundreds of dollars, that I owned.

 

I attend the underfunded cesspool of a school named Free Leaf highschool, once one of the greatest schools in the state. Now we have an underground drug system, a black market and have the common fight in the hallways every other day.

 

I attend the Anime and Manga club that to this day I’m surprised we haven’t been cut off. We watch, review, draw, critique, meme and indulge in different Anime and Manga. Going from mainstream to the obscure. Different genres and styles. 

 

The rest of this hell hole only refer to us as the creeps or weebs who watch shows for kids. They didn’t understand the philosophical elements of Berserk, the depth and intricate themes in Hunter x Hunter. The simple but inspiring works of Naruto or the continually interesting plot of One Piece. And many more things most of these highschool idiots just couldn’t see.

 

Well my rant aside, that’s all there is to me. Just me and my pals doing the things we like. And I yearn for the time when this lesson will wrap up, I had Anime to review!

 

I hadn’t realized how much I had been ranting and describing. I only came to term with the fact that the day was over. When one of the back students shoved me slightly and told me to.

 

‘Fuck off you perv.’

 

And at that I purged myself from the classroom, running from its doors towards the classroom that housed the club. This required the task of weaving through crowds of muscled jocks. Girls who never seemed to stop linking arms. Loud annoying people who have nothing better to do than cause trouble.

 

My pattern of maneuvering and swerving around people came to a halt as I entered the third block. This was where all the shady stuff happened, if the environment didn’t say anything about it. The paint on the walls were scratched and peeling, otherwise it had been vandalized. The lights flickered slightly, and the lockers were battered. God knows what we’re inside there.

 

I tried to look as normal and unfaltering as possible, the students who rested at the lockers had their eyes fixed and focused on my being. I managed to avert their gaze, looking forward to my destination.

 

This was one of the oldest areas of the school, I had heard rumors that this place was here before the school was even found. And so as the years progressed and the school was losing funding, they decided against placing real cctv cameras. Opting for fakes instead, that created an opportunity for mischief. As this was the capital of the ‘black market’ of the school. 

 

But this place housed the club room, so it was in my eyes the most redeeming quality of the school. 

 

As I approached the door, I sighed. It had the words ‘Filthy Weebs’ on the front, written by some idiot in the student body. Slightly frustrated I pushed the door open, I was greeted to a girl curling over a sketchbook. Small scratching noises coming from her as she focused.

 

This was Cassandra Gethona, the artist of the club. She had dyed black locks, Straight and chopped cleanly at her neck area. Her skin was pale like a white sheet, giving her cheeks some color and making her lime green eyes stand out. Her clothes were composed of more gothic themes, with a slight hint of pastel mixed here and there.

 

I walked over to her, trying not to make my presence known. As soon as I stood directly behind her, only did she speak up.

 

“If you wanted to look at my art, you should have said so.” Commenting as she turned her head towards me. I bypassed her statement and looked at the artwork she was drawing, it was some sketches from a show called corpse party. With some Lucky Star sketched too.

 

“Nice sketches, Im always baffled on how you can like such differing genres.” I smirked as I received a quick reply.

 

“And I’m baffled why you haven’t stepped much out of your comfort zone of battle shonen’s. Pick some horror, slice of life, heck try some Isekai.” She began drawing a picture of a human heart, prompting me to look away.

 

“Anyway,” I walked up to the board and wiped away the recent sub vs dub debate we had. And damn that one was brutal. “I’ve always had a question on my mind, if you could pick any anime power. Which one would it be?” 

 

“Well, it depends on what I want. If I wanted raw power, I would choose Ki from Dragon Ball. If I wanted multiple skills, I would choose Chakra from Naruto. If I wanted practically and some creativity, I would choose Nen from Hunter x Hunter. If I wanted some fun and creatively adapting, I would choose Quirks from MHA. And finally if I wanted not to get caught, I would choose the death note.” She said, still hunched over her sketchbook.

 

“But what would you really want, pick one.”

 

“Nen, there are so many abilities to make in such a restricted system.” She finally stated, I wrote that down and began writing down the rest of the names of the club. As this would be the topic of today, anime powers. Oh and finishing off with Konosuba. And maybe think about watching Hataka Tonkotsu Ramens, one of my favourite underrated animes. Or talk about the meet ups with other anime clubs in the district to host an anime convention. All in all there was so much to talk about.

 

“I personally would want chakra, I could do so many cool things. Stuff like seals would be hella useful, and chakra feet control would let be walk on walls and water. And with the sharingan I would never be embarrassed in gym class again.” I spoke up, writing my name with ‘chakra’ next to it.

 

“I guess we have our own preferences.” 

 

We did our own tasks in silence, before the door burst open with two students. One of them had an All Might shirt with the words ‘Plus Ultra’ dubbed on there. The other wore a shirt that looked too professional for a school, in my humble (but totally right) opinion. 

 

These were the equivalent of a straight man funny man act. With the former being the meme dealer of the club, Ollie Greyhound. And the latter being our critic, Dylan Serclue.

 

Ollie as I mentioned had the All Might tee, with jeans on the bottom with tattered sneakers on his feet. He had bright red hair, not dyed (though we’ve argued about this before). And amber eyes. Dylan on the other hand, had black super curly hair, soft blue eyes made him stand out with his dark skin.

 

“Good afternoon my fellow trash.” Ollie greeted, making a laugh out of me and a chuckle out of Cassandra.

 

Dylan followed with a simple good afternoon, he took seat on one of the tables. Observing the calligraphy of the Japanese culture club. If you’re wondering, Sharing our rooms was a result of two things, our schools shitty situation. And a few of the original members of the Japanese club had discourse with the other members. Forming the Anime and Manga club.

 

“We should do some more projects with the culture club. It could help strengthen our weak bond.” He clasped his hands together and looked at the front, slightly confused on the words on the front. “Orion, what’s the debate topic today? I really liked the Mainstream argument we had a few meetings ago.”

 

“Oh, what anime powers would you get if you had a choice. Pick any power in the Anime universe.” I turned towards the new comers, Ollie looked deep in thought. While Dylan remained indifferent, well that could be due to his cold mask he had most of the time.

 

“Well I would choose Nen, it’s a sophisticated system that requires certain degree of creativity, thought and practically.” He simply replied, receiving a high-five from Cassandra.

 

Ollie bounced up, indicating he had made up his mind.

 

“Well, since I’m an adaptable person. I would choose a Quirk or a Devil Fruit. I like having to work around with a set construct. Give me any random quirk and I could work around it.” Ollie spoke up, I wrote the power next to his name.

 

Looking over the room I saw the special instruments the culture club had, and definitely were not paid by the school. Our Anime posters were on the other side with stacks of manga donated by club members. I watched as Dylan pull out a computer and began typing some sort of article for his blog. As I planned out the activities for the meeting while the rest of them did their own thing.

 

The door swung open again to a different girl, she had tanned skin and grey eyes. Alongside dark brunette hair. She was wearing a crop top with a transmutation circle on the center of the chest. With tight pants and ankle boots, bopping to music on her earbuds.

 

“Hey everyone. It’s so nice to be here after a dreadful Friday.” The girl who went by the name of Rose Parch. Her place in the club was the singer-songwriter. Not only did she create her own music, she did a ton of Anime covers for us to jam to. “Hey Ori, I finished up that Sorairo Days cover I said I was working on.” She directed towards me, we had just finished watching Gurran Lagan, and the artist found it appropriate to make a cover for it.

 

“Nice, I actually have an idea where you can promote your music. Anyway, this week's topic is on Anime Powers. What power from any anime would you have?”

 

She, like Ollie, became deep in thought. But unlike him she quipped up a quick answer.

 

“Esper powers from Mob Psycho 100. I could literally do anything without moving.” Sitting down she fished out some lyrics and began muttering the syllables.

 

The remaining few came in. Brian choose Ghoul powers from Tokyo Ghoul, prompting us to look at him in genuine concern. Trya choose Life Fibers from Kill la Kill. Silvan choose Ki. Lucy picked Grimories from Black Clover. Momo choose the death note. And our newest member, Ceil, picked Chakra. Yes, finally someone agrees with me.

 

“So my fellow club members, I see we have made our decisions.” I smiled to everyone, this place was my life and love therefore the only thing worth my affections . “This list seems pretty diverse, so let’s debate.” 

 

The club continued with us having a debate over which power is more effective. Flowing into the third Nen vs Chakra debate we had this month, then went into the HxH vs Naruto vs MHA debate we’ve had more too many times before.

 

It prompted me to end the heated debate and put on the Konosuba episode. We had a fun laugh, rewinding at the funny bits. Lucy did a basic review, Dylan did some critique and we decided to goof around for a bit. 

 

Just me and my pals, goofing around.

 

Club ended, with all of us leaving to our own separate lives. Momo had a tutor she needed to go to. Brian and Silvan were going to their martial arts classes. And the rest of us headed home.

* * *

 

And that’s when it happened.

 

“Mom, Dad. The rest of you idiots I’m home.” Slamming the door closed, I rushed down to my bedroom. Everyone in the house, save a few, greeted me with either love or distain. I entered the basement which housed my bedroom. Us being a large house meant that standard bedrooms were hard to come about. But I ain’t complaining.

 

The click of the lights brought furniture into view. A simple bed, a TV with a ton of blu Ray disks, anime posters, a couple figures and a computer. I jumped onto my bed and pulled out my phone, opting to watch more Naruto this time. I watched the episode where Naruto learns the seals for shadow cloning. In my mind I was feeling stupid and decided to copy it.

 

Ram. Snake. Tiger! 

 

POOF!

 

After folding the hand seals, I wanted to laugh at myself on how childish I looked. But a large puff of smoke appeared next to me, stopping me, I switched my head in the direction of the smoke. To see, resting next to me was a carbon copy of my handsome self. 

 

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

 

And this is the beginning of how the Anime club of losers won the school.

 


	2. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypothesis, Family and slightly overpowered siblings.

“WHO ARE YOU!” I looked at myself, which would sound crazy at first. But in this context somehow made perfect sense. There, on my bed, sat a clone of myself; my hands couldn’t help but lay on my shoulder as a way to confirm that. _I wasn’t dreaming._

 

He had my signature colorless hair; that I tell everyone to this day is natural, two red eyes, pale eyelashes and pale skin. It was a Carbon copy of me sitting on the bed.

 

Soon fatigue began flooding my system, confusing me with more stimuli, what was going on. The exhaustion began increasing, soon it felt like I had taken gym class twice back to back. I was heaving on my bed while the clone just sat there, furrowing my eyebrows thinking of a method to get rid of it.

 

_Just go away_

 

Poof!

 

I collapsed on the bed panting and forcing air into my lungs, it felt like someone tried to suck all of the energy out of me, and you were sure as Hell it didn’t feel great. The clone wasn’t there anymore, to my relief; and I was lying there wondering what the hell happened?

 

Through sheer willpower I heaved my body up off the bed, rolling onto the floor with a thud. Great. I got up, clearly tired and just not feeling it right now. Before I sat on the cool leather of my chair. Quickly becoming comfortable and cozy as a knock erupted from the door.

 

Knock knock

 

My head perked up to the direction of the door, with it opening anyway despite me not authorizing entry. Privacy was an undiscovered thing in this house. It was my mom, who had short brown hair with hazel eyes. As she peered down into the anime cove in my room.

 

“Dinner. Lasagna” She simply stated, instantly focusing my attention from the weird event that happened before to the food that was going to enter my mouth.

 

I followed her to the dinner table where my dad, older brother, younger sister and my oldesr sister sat. Placing myself in the empty space between my dad and older sister, where I normally sat. On the table was a mouthwatering oven cooked lasagna presented before us, soon we all digged in.

 

“So how has your day been?” My Dad inquired, his gravity defying black hair was the most remarkable thing about him. With black eyes to match. My brother hummed and let the talking to my sister.

 

“Well the hospital was a little hectic, something in the night happened and I was the only person who could treat them. Working overtime sucks though.” Me, my younger sister and my brother raised and eyebrow. Her words didn’t really make sense, but judging by the reaction of my mom and dad they seemed to get every word she said.

 

“Well today I spent my entire time working through cases, so nothing much.” My father cut into a bit of the cheesy delight. Quickly chewing on it.

 

“You’re a private investigator right? It’s so cool.” My younger sister smiled a missing toothed grin, she somehow inherited the black hair of my father tied back into pigtails with the rest flying out.

 

“School was a bore, ended up with detention for egging the school walls.” My older brother spoke up, he had a more correlation with my mother while having some traits of my dad. With brown hair that he pulled into a ponytail and onyx black eyes.

 

“You’re grounded Alex.”

 

“Figured.”

 

“How about you Orion?” My mom asked.

 

“Nothing much, the regular.” And totally not that I defied the laws of physics by summoning a clone of myself. I chewed on another piece of the meal, taking time to let the flavor just burst in my mouth. My mom had some next level cooking, with me finishing it with no complaints.

 

“You know what did today?” My sister began, she would now begin spouting how she did some impossible feat in three, two, one. “I sent a bully flying to the other side of the playground because he hurt Theo.” She beemed proudly as my mom lectured her on why not to hurt people because they hurt others. While my brother just gave her a high five.

 

“I see you’re working hard sister.” My older sister said to her, giving her a grin.

 

“Yeah one day I’ll be as cool as Zoe and Dad.”

 

I downed the glass of water on the table and put my plate in the sink, I proceeded to wash it as my upbringing made me subconsciously do. Drying it off with a cloth and sliding it into the cupboard, I wiped my hands dry before taking my leave. To figure out what the heck just happened and why did it happen to me.

 

As I went down the hallway, a thought entertained me. What if my family found out, how would they react? I danced around with this idea and decided that it wasn’t something to think about.

 

* * *

-Third Person-

 

“Mom, this is concerning. His chakra reserves are less than normal.” Zoe finally spoke up after having to wait for the boy to go.

 

“Hm, maybe he found out by himself. That show he watches basically gives him the answers on how to use this power.” Alex muttered, before forming some hand seals and quickly heating up his lasagna more with a small flame. Earning a mild scald from his sister.

 

“No jutsu is to be used on the table~.” The Zoe chided him, as veins began appearing around her eyes, with them turning white with a purplish color mixed in.

 

“Last time I remember the byakugan was a jutsu. And you use transformation nearly all the time to hide your eyes.” He huffed, eating the reheated food.

 

“Let’s just go with Alex’s hypothesis, he learnt it himself and he just came out of training. Alex remember, she can’t hide her dōjutsu without transformation, contacts are not an option either.” Their father calmed the situation.

 

“Daddy, what's a hy-opth-eis.” The youngest piqued as her left eye turned back to a whiteish-purple color.

 

“Well it is an explanation to something that hasn’t been proven. Like we don’t know how Orion can wield chakra, but our _hypothesis_ is that he learnt it from that damn show.” He simply stated, with the girl brightening up and beaming. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a small scroll, pink and embezzled with rhinestones. She opened it, there was written the kanji for book. Soon a puff of white smoke erupted from it as a pink and purple notebook and pen popped out. And in sloppy writing was the words.

 

My Secrte Dairy

 

“Wait, she’s already doing Fūinjutsu?!” Alex erupted, slamming his fists against the wood of the table. “I couldn’t do my first jutsu until I was 12, let alone it’s been a week since I unlocked the sharingan. Now dear Melissa over here can use the sharingan, byakugan, air palm, a ton of other jutsu and weapons and she hasn’t finished the third grade!” He ranted on the table as Zoe only face palmed and his mom sighed.

 

“Wait you unlocked the sharingan?!” His father almost choked on his food as he grabbed the nearest glass of water. With his wife calming him down, then turning to the attacked younger sibling.

 

“She works very hard, plus she just had to be the lucky one. With her Byakugan potential in her left eye. We needed to train her to cover them up.” His mom reiterated, hugging the small child .

 

“Anyway, you should be lucky that you live in a family that possesses two of the three great dōjutsu.” Zoe countered his rant. “Especially now you have the sharingan, you’ll be learning at a faster pace. Anyway how did you get it?”

 

“None of your business.” He muttered as he crossed his arms.

 

“Let’s leave that question to a later date, we have a major problem on our hands. It being the fact that Orion has now began using chakra,” he downed a bit more of the glass. “The best thing to do is to register him into the Konoha league, as base level. We’ll get him a sensei and we can work from there.” He began seeing the nods on the table.

 

“But that boy cannot keep a secret for his life, once we show him this he’ll spout if off to his group of friends in a heartbeat. That was the reason you refrained from telling him for all these years. And sealed off a large majority of his chakra reserves.” Zoe ranted, her brother accompanying her.

 

“And you know what happens if the Hokage learns of a leak, If that does happen, he’s dead.”

 

“True.” The man held his head in his hands, just trying to get his head around this. “I’ll deal with Orion’s training on my own, you kids should be concerned with your training instead. Melissa, despite your talent and hard work you are still obliged to stay in the academy program; in the meantime you need to refine and work on your techniques before branching into more.”

 

“Ok, but I still want to do missions.” She pouted as she continued to write in her diary.

 

“Alex, the jonin exams are coming up; yet you still aren’t working as hard as Melissa.”

 

“Who said I wasn’t!”

 

“This time it’s located in here in the states. In Washington state, so it’s far. Just don’t sully our name.” He pointed towards Zoe next. “As a medical-nin and a nurse. The most you are needed to work on are your chakra control, yin nature and stuff like that. I’m not familiar with the medical field but keep working.” The woman nodded as she placed her newly washed dish on the rack.

 

“We are long descendents of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan with elements of the Uzumaki too, and with two of the three great dōjutsu in our possession. As the Hembeck family we should be strong and proud of ourselves.” He reiterated, the three children rolling their eyes. They had heard of this too many times to even count, family pride he said.

 

“Yay, super eyeballs, Kekkei Genkai, bloodline superiority. Everyone fear us.” Alex sarcastically remarked in a mockingly manner as he put away his plate. Turning to leave only to stop at a small vibration in his pocket. Checking his phone, his eyebrows raised at what popped up.

 

“Dad the Hokage is putting me and my team on an A rank mission in the neighboring state. Are you ok with that, you said I was grounded?” He pointed at the text notification on his phone, the words were in Japanese but it was expected for the entire organization to know the language anyway.

 

“Ok, but stay safe. I do not want to be burying your corpse anytime soon.”

 

“Same here. Just put me in as sick at school, I’m a troublemaker so they won’t care,” he ran off to his room, beginning to pack.

 

“Like I said, why can’t I graduate from the academy _early~_. I want to do cool missions like Alex.”

 

* * *

-First person (Orion)-

 

I was lounging, leaning back on my chair as I ran multiple hypothesis through my head. One of them was that it had been a hallucination, it was hot and things just happen. But that didn’t explain my sudden exhaustion. The most exciting one for me however, was the possibility that I had used the shadow clone technique. And considering the effects and what happened, it was the most logical answer even though the possibility of that happening was illogical.

 

But if I expanded on the latter hypothesis, there was so much more to it. I could literally have a superpower, that would make me better than anyone else. To test out if this theory was true, I tried to remember another jutsu I could perform from memory.

 

Fire release

 

I began folding the hand seals like any other time I mock played with my friends and like any other time I expected for nothing to happen. But I couldn’t help but grow concerned as heat began bubbling up in my stomach then chest, even more when that heat came up in my throat. As I let out a breath, a blaze erupted from my mouth. The shock turning off the jutsu in an instant.

 

I grasped onto my desk and took deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in out. What the heck just happened there, I began doubting myself and folded the seals for a second time. Boar. Horse. Tiger.

 

The same bright blaze consumed my vision, I began thinking about the area around me. But tried to see how long I could keep it up, which was no longer than three seconds. As I finish releasing the jutsu, I couldn’t help but look at the damage. Thankfully, it had barely grazed my Madara shrine, only hitting the homework due of Monday and the wall.

 

Fuck.

 

I put that aside and smirked, opening up my computer and searching the Internet for different hand seals for different jutsu. If I was able to crank out a fire jutsu on first try, I most likely had a fire affinity. I dabbled with some transformation, I ended having some sort of anti-talent for that before exploring different areas of yin nature. Soon deciding to try a special jutsu of one of my favorite characters. Konan.

 

Paper jutsu was among one of my favorites, even though it could look underwhelming next to things like the eternal mangekyou sharingan or the the sage of six paths mode. It was cool. So I spent the rest of the time trying out paper jutsu, and failing but still getting somewhere.

 

I used two pieces of paper to form a shuriken, folding the paper into two sets of two blades. Combining it to create a four pointed shuriken, now for the hard part. I began trying to flow some of my chakra into the paper weapon, the problem was my chakra control wasn’t that outstanding. That meant I put in too much into the weapon, and it exploded. Great.

 

Better yet I was exhausted at this point after doing multiple jutsu’s and instead of trying to mould the right amount of natural and spiritual energy into a jutsu. I just decided to chuck a shit ton of it at multiple techniques wasting lots of it in the process. It was disappointing, yes, but I got one thing out of it.

 

I had a lot of chakra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had switched the course of Orion’s family, I originally had it that only Zoe and their parents could knowing use chakra. But I decided that it would be cool if one sibling would outclass the rest and how that would affect the family dynamic. And to explain the Sharigan and Byakugan thing, Kishimoto stated that if an Uchiha and a Hyuga had a child. (Orion’s father having Uchiha ancestors and Mother having Hyuga, the dōjutsu still being passed down to this day.) They would have the sharingan in one eye and the byakugan in another. Which is really useful if synchronized. I think I made this family a bit too OP, and I’ll try to level out that overpowered nature throughout this fanfic especially with the sharingan and the mangekyou stuff.
> 
> Oh if you haven’t noticed, but Orion has albinism, with his appearance having no similarities to his parents. Reminds me of Toribrama.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos do what ever.


End file.
